The treating of textiles, particularly those textiles that are worn next to the skin, with antimicrobial agents is desirable in many cases. This type of treatment can help prevent some skin diseases, such as, for example mycosis, and stop their spreading. The antimicrobial treatment of textiles by the addition of antimicrobially active substances to washing agents has been unsuccessful so far since such active substances, like soil, remain in the bath during washing and therefore do not adhere to the textiles to be treated.